


Tangled

by ColdStarsAndStones



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Multi, OT3, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdStarsAndStones/pseuds/ColdStarsAndStones
Summary: Azriel was cold death.Elain was warm life.Lucien Vanserra was the inbetween. The change. The transition.As the warm months must meld into cold, so did the male lay with his lovers, and oversaw their beauty in motion. They lay there, immersed. Tangled.He watched them kiss, so gently, so slowly it set forth an ache in him.0





	Tangled

**Author's Note:**

> *sees little to no fics of this ship* smh unbelievable I gotta do everything my damn self

Azriel was cold death.

Elain was warm life.

Lucien Vanserra was the inbetween. The change. The transition. 

As the warm months must meld into cold, so did the male lay with his lovers, and oversaw their beauty in motion. They lay there, immersed. Tangled. He watched them kiss, so gently, so slowly it set forth an ache in him.

Azriel gently, as if handling a gentle flower, took his love's face into his hands and pressed them closer. Elain's body arched in response, curling her fingers at renewed vigor through his hair.  
Moment by moment they brought themselves together, wings and legs and sweetly exposed necks, caressing and moving oh so sensually. 

Quiet as a fox, Lucien watched. He watched as Azriel gently lay Elain down into the soft furs of the rug. As he moved to cover her cheek, jaw, neck in kisses as fleeting as shadows. Elain, ethereal in the moons glow, panted through half parted lips, eyes closed.

It was this. 

Seeing death give itself to life, warmth embracing cold. The movement of their bodies wrote poetry in the autumm air, the moon as their witness. And Lucien, observing. 

There was something so unspeakably tender about the moment.

The illyrian's calloused, ungloved hand trailed down the length of her dress, gracefully rising it up and sliding underneath, trailing up, up, up so painfully slow until...

"Ah..!"

Elain's slender form shivered as one might from the first chilled breeze of winter. Even with the folds of the dress in the way, he could still see how Azriel moved his hand with every twitch and tense of his muscles. A practiced, pleasuring rhythm. Elain's breath was quickening. Her hands dragged feverishly from his hair down to his face, where she pulled him into a heated kiss, tongue flashing in the space between his lips.

Lucien bit his lip to stifle a sound from his throat. His hands, had become leaves in the wind and drifted of their own accord to the front of his pants. Carefully, as if he might disturb the fervor, he undid himself and gave deliberately slow strokes to his manhood, feeling a rumble low in his chest.

The shadowsinger's arm shifted as he delved further into her tender flower drawing out a gasp and more flushed breaths from the woman beneath him. 

She began to whisper, just loud enough for Lucien's trained ears to hear.

"Close...so close...Please, please Azriel..."

Azriel was noticeably hard now, leathers were pulled so tight, it looked painful. But, ever the generous lover, he continued his pace, pleasuring his lovely elain. Soon enough, Elain's whispers became whimpers and with a gasp, she arched her back off of the sheets into Azriel's solid from, body shaking with silent tremors before falling away back into the furs of the rug. 

As she lay there panting, satisfied for the moment, she looked up and shared a look with Azriel. She gave a small grin and he smiled back. Lucien thought he was smiling too.

Then, she gave a slight, tired nod over to his direction.

Azriel turned to him, still grinning. Before he could respond, his hands reached out and grasped his own, gracefully pulling the other male into a deep kiss.

Kissing Azriel was like kissing the darkness of night given form. 

Shadowed and full of wild and unknown, quiet and waiting. His tongue grazed his lips the way the breeze blew gently across your face. Prowled into his mouth like a panther in the trees, with Lucien as his willing prey. 

His hands instinctively grasped the male and pulled him deeper into the embrace. Dimly, he felt a hand, graceful and unseen, pull the tie in his scarlet hair aloose so that it fell down onto his shoulders.

In the fervor of the kiss, he felt his companion push against him, to lay him down and continue to neglecting himself in favor of indulging his lovers. 

But Lucien had a much better (and admittedly self indulgent) idea. Untangling his fingers from the illyrian's dark hair, he brings them down to his bare chest and, breaking away, gave an unceremonious shove. 

Azriel toppled backward into the nest of rugs on the floor, eyes wide.

Elain, now completely nude and recovered, was watching with fascination, her hand resting heavily between her legs and giggled at Azriel's surprised look. With a innocent smile, Lucien bent down captured his tanned lips in a gentle embrace before moving down his jaw and lower. The bat was so preoccupied with the assault on his neck, he didn't notice the hand creeping towards his hips until...

"Mmph-!"

Lucien made quick work of the buckles and straps near his pelvis and, removing the article of clothing, took no time grasping the male whilst still at his neck.

Azriel was quiet by nature. 

It took some work to get a sound of him, but the noises he emitted when pushed to the brink of self control were far too enticing for it to be considered by any means a fair exchange. Lucien smirked as he heard the throaty noises. Reveled in the quiet gasp above him when he connected his lips to the tip of Azriel's cock.

Meanwhile Elain, sweet blessed Elain, had caught on to his little plan and had slyly positioned herself behind the warrior. 

Azriel must have sensed her, but preoccupied as he was, he couldn't have stopped her hands from starting to caress the membrane of his great clawed wings if had wished. Not that he would want to.

Those same wings that had flown through battlefield after battlefield, braved the coldest wings, been splattered in the blood of countless enemies, seen darkness no living being could ever wish to know. Wings that were being caressed by gentle hands. By the hands of a woman so kind and good as to love him so completely and wholly that she could still have room in her heart for him, even though he was not her mate.

Slender fingers and soft, warm palms rubbed over old scars and sensitive areas, causing him to shiver in between every lurch of his hips into Lucien's warm mouth. The pressure in his hips was building slowly up. It was overwhelming, and even he knew he didn't have much longer.

Then Elain leaned down near his ear and whispered with a voice like a spring breeze.

"Come now, finish for us Azriel."

And Azriel, never one to deny an order from his beloved, did so.

In the aftermath of his orgasm Azriel was only conscious of Lucien coming up and wiping his mouth and Elain's sweet whisperings in his ear. Tiredly, he shared a kiss with both of them, lingering on the other male's, who's mouth tasted like him and laid back down to recover himself. 

Distracted by the gentle rise and fall of the tired illyrian's form, he almost didn't notice Elain crawling toward him with a look of determination in her eyes. At once she was upon him and gracefully crawling into his lap, as though it was her throne and her rightful place. Eyes wide, Lucien stared into her soft browns as her body enveloped him, and soon thereafter, her lips.

The utter emotion and love in his heart at that moment must have traveled down their shared bond for he felt it returned with almost twice the intensity. Body and body. Skin against skin. He felt her warm arms wrapped around his neck. He felt her thighs envelope his waist and rock them slightly. He felt her soft and wetness against his now throbbing manhood and whined at the sensations that were bombarding his senses. 

A warm presence appeared at his back, cool hands traced his sides making him shiver and lean back into Azriel's front. Lucien could have swore he felt him smile into his shoulder. He craned his head and met Azriel's lips with a loving sigh. Elain smiled. Pulling away, Lucien adjusted himself while the other two followed suit.

It was a bit of a difficult position but then again, it was hardly the first time they had done this.

Elain sat upon him, thighs straddling his waist with Azriel, still too tired to do much else, made use of his fingers instead, pushing and massaging at his now tender entrance while the other hand carded themselves through his red tresses.

There lay a beauty that nature itself could not have crafted with all her seas and all her vines. A love that was all their own, forged and remade by their own hands. Destiny itself could not remove them now. 

Elain sunk down slowly with a shudder and gasp and Azriel peppered his neck and shoulders with light kisses and nuzzles and Lucien knew right then and there that making love was so much more than a bodily affair.

Truth be told, Lucien didn't remember much after that.

The pleasures, every sense of them, blended together and peaked and flowed together in his mind. But it was beautiful. They were beautiful. 

and Lucien had never felt so in love before.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u like! Plz leave a comment!


End file.
